librat_productionsfandomcom-20200213-history
Virion Rosanne
Virion Rosanne is a character in Fire Emblem Awakening AU. Backstory (former by story start) Duke of (recently fallen by story start) Rosanne; sacrificed everything (wealth, reputation, respect, his home, loyalty from his people) to save his people from dying on Rosanne’s/his behalf, Virion Rosanne was born on Midgrima 10, 2584 to Duke ? Anp ?. Personality pragmatic strategy, never forgives himself for leaving Rosanne, ignored and gossiped about, writes letters to his parents, sees love as a choice, strong desire to improve, making a scene (within reason), doesn’t want attention from upholding a duty (helping/defending the defenseless), Debt strategy: got really in debt to pay for the war, knows that if he dies his debts die with him,knows that his loaners would much rather keep him alive so he can pay them back when he’s duke again after the war, relishes in this knowledge, so they have to keep aiding him/his allies in the war efforts Sleeping hcs: light snores, Wants /strong desire to protect others, Strengths: friendly, intelligent, emotionally astute, very noble, caring to others, justified boaster, Weaknesses: can be nosy, can be idle or single-minded, long-winded, deep-seated trust issues, prone to prattle, Psych: fears vulnerability, but wants closeness, At a loss when he can’t or didn’t control/direct a conversation (like being proposed to), reads fortunes for fun/to subtly help others, ruthless in combat, highly values human life, comes off a bit cowardly, shameless flirt(just for fun and mood-lifting), cultured, dramatic, screw-ups wreck his self-confidence, defers to words, gotten accustomed to being suspicious of everyone, Interests: Likes: likes helping others/making others feel better about themselves, fond of engaging conversation, likes showing off, Dislikes: tries to avoid out right lying, Favs: Death Quote: BF!Death: Relations Cherche : In bad future, they have a sad drunk hookup after their home and families are wiped out, she gets pregnant with Gerome, this ends up destroying their friendship, Robin: Frederick: Lissa: S: Sully: only proposed to her at first sight to make a connection to someone (was scared and lonely), does explain this to her and apologize, supportive to her from the beginning, respects her in and out of battle, delighted when she accepts him as an equal, openly admires her as she is, unafraid of her like most are, both passionately keep to their values + are lonely, enjoys her company, Miriel: Donnel: Lon’qu: Maribelle: S: Panne : respects her loss and pain, bond as two “wounded souls”, Gaius: didn’t know how to approach without a trade/wager of some sort, would like to get to know him, both like confectioneries, Cordelia: Nowi: Libra: S: Tharja: Olivia Gerome: Noire: Skills Archer class, becomes a PS: Charming Partner: when supporting ally, has bigger chance to guard them and support them, CHQ "Die! With magnificence!" "Adieu!" "Shall I make you famous?" "One for the bards!" Very talented dancer, high resilience to curses/hexes, great political intrigue, reads people well, knack for strategy, talent for chess, knows some about the taguels, Plans Serves as a foil to Chrom (diplomatic skills/leadership experience/preparedness), wants to give him advice but is ignored Could be called upon for advice/info on Valm Epilogue: Category:Work: FE 13 AU Category:Rosanne Family Category:Canon Characters